


For old times' sake

by thewesterndoor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Volleyball Dorks in Love, after hours activities, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewesterndoor/pseuds/thewesterndoor
Summary: When being back in the Karasuno gym makes Ukai feel nostalgic, Takeda helps him fulfill one of his old high school fantasies.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 327





	For old times' sake

**Author's Note:**

> This is generally set sometime between the inter high lost to Aobajohsai and the start of the Spring Interhigh qualifying games (though the farm references might throw off the timeline a bit--this is why I usually try to write AUs rather than canonveqrse lol).
> 
> As ever, I need to give some thanks to nekoshka who helped beta read.
> 
> Thank you for ay comments and kudos ❤️

“That equipment room played a big part in my fantasies when I was a student here,” Keishin said, accepting the travel mug of coffee that Takeda handed to him.

Takeda laughed, the sound bright and warm despite the obvious signs of tiredness around his eyes.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I think when I was a first year I heard rumours that the third years would use it as a place to take girls. I guess I just thought it seemed…cool. Like something to aim for. Though, being a benchwarmer meant that I didn’t exactly have girls hunting me down.”

“And no boys to help you out either?” When Keishin turned back to look at Takeda, he felt that familiar rising heat in his stomach at the teasing sparkle in Takeda’s eyes. Fondness wrapped its way through his chest to squeeze at his heart until it was only the thought of the team pouring through the doors at any moment that stopped Keishin from leaning forward to kiss the sweetly curving smile on Takeda’s lips.

Instead, he took a sip of his coffee. It was sweet and heavily laced with cream, exactly the way he liked it but never the way he’d order it. One of those small details Takeda had just noticed in that unfailing way of his and never forgot.

“No, no boys. For most of the time I was here, I was convinced that the reason why I couldn’t stop watching the libero during games was because he was really good, and not because he had these dimples that I’d get to see every time he made a great save. Or the fact that he had these thick thighs that his shorts would ride up…”

“I think the kids are saying  _ thiccc _ these days,” Takeda said, a smile twitching around his mouth as he took a sip of his own coffee. “Do I need to be worried about…” He gestured towards his own slight frame in his sweatpants and matching jacket.

With a quick glance towards the door, listening out for the sound of shoes pounding on the path up towards the gym, Keishin leaned down so that his lips were close to Takeda’s ear. This close he could smell the menthol of Takeda’s aftershave and the milder scent of his soap.

“Now I seem to have a thing for literature teachers with fluffy hair and clever fingers.”

Keishin watched as pink rose up Takeda’s neck and into his cheeks, feeling a ridiculous surge of satisfaction at seeing Takeda affected by his words. He just wished that they had the time to do anything. For weeks, all they’d had were these stolen snatches of conversation. Between the team and his actual teaching work, Takeda didn’t leave the school earlier than ten or eleven most days, and Keishin was no better. If he wasn’t at the store or running practice, he was at the farm. They’d barely had time for sleep in the last few weeks, never mind a date. Or sex.

Maybe that was why Keishin’s thoughts had drifted back to those half-forgotten fantasies of the equipment room. He was so pent up that even memories of silly adolescent imaginings were better than the wasteland of physical intimacy he and Takeda had stumbled into. Most of the time Keishin was too tired to think much about what he was missing, other than sleepily jerking himself off in the shower when he had the chance, and the rest of the time he simply told himself that it was just until they got through this patch. The work on the farm would wind down soon, and he’d have a little room to breathe before they slammed into lead up for the Spring Tournament. Just a little longer and he might be able to have more of the lazy mornings with Takeda where he was woken up to surprisingly bold touches that left little of him unexplored and ended with the two of them a sweaty, panting mess on Keishin’s futon, limbs tangled and hearts racing.

“So what did these fantasies involve?” Takeda asked, his voice unchanged, though Keishin didn’t miss the shudder that worked its way through his body.

For his own peace of mind, Keishin pulled back and turned his attention down to the pale brown of his coffee.

“The usual, I guess? At first it was just a vague idea that it would be nice for someone to let me take them in there. But then, it would be me doing something—putting equipment away or whatever—and someone would come in and well…”

This time it was Takeda who leaned in close, tilting his head to whisper in Keishin’s ear.

“Ukai-kun, you’re blushing.” 

The feel of Takeda’s breath against his ear was enough for pinpricks of need to dance across Keishin’s skin. He clenched his fist around the warm coffee mug in his hand and focussed on the smell of floor wax, the brightness of the gym lights, the distant roar of the first years squabbling as they finally neared the gym—anything, rather than how much he wanted to turn his head and see if Takeda’s kisses would taste like his bitter coffee.

Takeda gave his arm a quick squeeze and took a step back just as Hinata and Kageyama threw themselves through the door, neck and neck, both red-faced and yelling over who had got to the gym first. The terrifying duo were shoved out of the way by Nishinoya who bounded in, the rest of the team trailing after.

It took a moment for Keishin to pull his thoughts up out of the gutter and focus on the group of boys who were chattering along the edge of the gym. Despite the run they’d all just come back from, energy was crackling through them. When he saw them like this, the obvious hunger in every one of the team members—from the starting players to the ones who’d spend their year riding the bench—to not only get to Nationals but to take it by storm, it was easy for Keishin to set aside his exhaustion.

And at least he could still  _ see _ his boyfriend at practice, even if they were limited to stolen snatches of conversation that didn’t revolve around what equipment needed to be replaced, or whether they were going to lose half their starting players to academic probation after the next round of exams. Just being able to see Takeda would have to be enough for now, and in a few weeks when he wasn’t needed out on the farm, maybe they could finally find some time to be together that didn’t involve a hoard of teenagers watching them.

“Alright!” Keishin called out, stepping forward. “I think you all know that if we want to make it through to Nationals, it’s all about making things connect. And that means we need to work on receives.”

At the groan from the first years, Hinata’s face already screwed up like he was going to complain about wanting to spike, Keishin fixed them with a glare. The grumbling stopped, though both Hinata and Kageyama looked like they wanted to complain, and Yamaguchi had that nervous rabbit expression on his face.

Just behind him, Keishin could feel Takeda’s soft laugh and practically hear him whispering, “Yankee coach, don’t be so mean.”

“Alright. Let’s have second and third years over on the far side and first years over here. I want to see all of you showing that you know how to connect before we’re done.”

The gym was quickly filled with the squeak of sneakers on the wooden floor as the kids sprinted off to their spots and they fell into the rhythm of the drills. And if Keishin’s gaze happened to catch on the door to the equipment room as Kiyoko rolled out the bin of volleyballs, heat rising up through his chest and along his neck, then it was only Takeda and his knowing smile that seemed to notice.

***

Hours later and Keishin wondered if reverse deja vu was a thing. He was back in the gym watching the kids shove their way out the door as they headed towards the club room to go change. The only difference between the morning practice and the evening one was the near stifling heat of the gym. Through the door, there was a hint of cool night air that swept in, but otherwise the warmth of the gym closed in on Keishin like a fist and every breath tasted like sour sweat, Icy Hot, and rubber. Oddly though, he wasn’t sure he minded it.

It seemed to be his day for feeling nostalgic and he’d forgotten how much he’d missed the smell and feel of the gym—this gym—after practice. It took him straight back to when his biggest worries had been whether he’d ever get to play a game and whether he could convince one of his club senpais to buy him dirty mags.

Once the last of the boys had thundered out, Keishin turned a weary eye towards Kiyoko. Ever diligent, she was seated on a chair at the side of the gym, hunched over the notebook on her lap as she finished up her notes. Takeda had been called back to the literature prep room to talk to the parents of some poor student a while ago.

Looking at Kiyoko, Keishin could see the exhaustion in the dark smudges under her eyes and the way she occasionally paused in her writing to sneak one finger under the lenses of her glasses to rub at her eyes. It was easy for him to forget, especially with the way the whole team was determined to make up for their Inter-high defeat, that they had a number of third years still with them. Even just thinking about his own days preparing for his university entrance exams was enough for him to feel a flash of long-past panic and exhaustion, and by that point he and all of his fellow third years had retired from the volleyball club. He didn’t know where these kids were finding the energy to do it all.

“Finish that up tomorrow,” Keishin called out to Kiyoko as he snagged a couple of volleyballs that had been missed when the team tidied up.

She glanced up, confusion on her face.

“Coach?”

Volleyballs clutched against his hips, Keishin jerked his head towards the door.

“It’s late and you probably need to study or something, huh? Leave the notebook there. I’ll go through it, and you can add anything I missed during morning practice tomorrow.”

There was a brief flash of relief across Kiyoko’s face before she was levelling him with her usual cool look.

“No, I can—“

Passing one of the balls over to the other side so he held them both under one arm, he held up his hand to cut her off.

“Rest is as important as the time that goes into practicing. And that’s the same for team managers as it is for players.”

“Well, then let me just put those away,” she said, rising up from her seat and looking at the volleyballs.

Keishin shook his head, marvelling at Kiyoko’s sheer stubbornness.

“No. I can do it. Go. Study. Get some rest because the idiots aren’t going to get any easier to manage.”

She gave him a small smile and then finally nodded, setting her notebook down onto the chair. She grabbed her book bag and pulled the strap over her shoulder, the crinkle of her team jacket loud in the quiet gym, and then, with a final look as if to make sure Keishin was certain he could manage unsupervised, she slipped out of the gym.

There was something kind of soothing about being in the gym after it had emptied out. All around him were signs of the whirlwind of the team—someone had forgotten their volleyball shoes, and whoever had been responsible for sweeping had done a terrible job in the corners—and Keishin felt like he was back to being sixteen, when he hadn’t been able to imagine any sort of life that wasn’t centred around volleyball. Though, when it came down to it, had that actually changed? He’d swapped his player’s uniform for a coach jacket, but volleyball was twisted and entwined through him. It had given him a new focus, and it had allowed him to meet Takeda…

At the thought of Takeda, Keishin hurried over towards the equipment room. He was tired enough that every movement was like wading through syrup, but if he could hurry then he might have a chance to catch Takeda in the prep room. Even just a proper goodnight kiss before they had to go their separate ways would be enough to keep Keishin going for a few days more at least.

He didn’t bother to turn on the lights in the room, instead going off memory. He found the bin of balls, tossing the two in, and was about to hurry out when he heard footsteps at the door.

Turning around, all Keishin could see was a slight figure, backlit by the bright gym lights so the person’s face was just a dark silhouette. But Keishin didn’t need to see his face to know who it was––the fluffy curls were a dead give away.

“So how does this start?” Takeda’s voice was soft but carried easily across the small room.

“Huh?”

“You’ve been found in the equipment room. Everyone else has gone home…what happens next? You never did finish telling me about the rest of your fantasy.”

Need flooded through Keishin’s body at Takeda’s words, overwriting all of his exhaustion. He swallowed, his throat suddenly thick, and clenched his hands into fists as he fought back the urge to reach out.

“You’re a teacher, I’m the coach, we shouldn’t be doing this. Not here,” he said, though the resolve in the words was as weak as some of the kids’ serves.

Takeda stepped more fully into the room, hooking the edge of the door with his heel and pulling it closed after him. The room descended into a deeper darkness, only the thin sliver of light from where the door hadn’t quite closed all the way giving them any illumination.

In the dark, Keishin felt as though his senses were starting to sharpen, at least so far as Takeda was concerned. His skin prickled with awareness as Takeda walked closer, anticipating the feel of warm fingers before they were actually wrapped around his wrist, his thoughts getting fuzzier at how loud his own breathing sounded.

“Everyone’s gone and…I’ve missed you,” Takeda said, leaning in close to press a kiss against the base of Keishin’s neck.

It wasn’t more than the fleeting brush of soft lips against his skin, but it sent flutters all through Keishin’s chest and had his desperation snapping to the end of the leash he’d been trying to keep it on. His groan echoed through the room.

“I’ve missed you too.”

As if with a will of their own, his fingers found their way into Takeda’s hair, twining through the soft strands. He pulled gently so that Takeda was looking up at him, and then he leaned forward for a kiss.

It started soft, just Takeda’s lips warm and gentle against his. Takeda was still holding Keishin’s wrist, thumb sliding against the sensitive skin there in gentle circles that sent tingles of awareness up Keishin’s arm. His own fingers tightened their hold on Takeda’s hair, pulling in that way he knew Takeda liked, and it was like a floodgate had been opened.

Takeda stepped in close until he was pressed up against Keishin, warm even through the layers of clothes between them. Tongue flicking at the seam of Keishin’s lips until Keishin’s mouth opened on a sigh, Takeda licked into his mouth. Keishin’s world narrowed down to the drugging feel of Takeda’s tongue against his own, of the way Takeda seemed to drink in each of his small gasps.

When Takeda finally pulled away, Keishin chased after him, catching Takeda’s lower lip gently between his teeth and sucking in the way he knew drove Takeda to distraction.

Fingers tightened around Keishin’s wrist, and it looked like Takeda was about to allow himself to be swept along, until he let go and took a step back.

“If we’re going to re-enact one of your teenage fantasies, we should probably do it properly.”

Keishin’s eyes had adjusted enough to the dim light to see the way Takeda’s tongue licked at his lips and his eyelashes fluttered as he looked down. Heat ignited all through Keishin’s body, condensing low in his abdomen as his cock started to harden.

One of the great surprises in getting to know Takeda had been the discovery of all of his hidden depths. All of the contrasts that made up the man. Takeda liked his coffee dark and bitter but his pancakes sugary to point of confectionery; he cried when he watched movies about dogs but could give a dressing down to any student that would make them feel the weight of his disappointment; and, despite his general aura of sweetness, there was a filthy side that Keishin knew he’d only just begun to explore.

“Go ahead then,” Keishin said, his voice rough.

Takeda smiled and then sank to his knees, his hands reaching for Keishin’s hips. With sure fingers, he worked the waistband of Keishin’s joggers and underwear down to his thighs, pulling his hardening cock free. The first brush against Keishin’s length was enough to have him hissing into the dark room.

“Do you want me to call you senpai while I suck you off?” Takeda asked as he leaned forward to nuzzle at the base of Keishin’s cock, breath hot and damp across his sensitive flesh.

Embarrassment clawed at Keishin’s chest, even as his cock throbbed with Takeda’s words. It wasn’t a kink Keishin had ever considered—not seriously—but there was something about it coming out of Takeda’s mouth that sent heat pooling low in his spine.

“Anything, so long as you just touch me.”

“Whatever you want. You just have to tell me.”

The words pushed the inferno inside Keishin to the breaking point and he had to take a slow breath to steady himself and his racing heartbeat.

“I want your mouth on me. I want to feel your throat around my cock and hear you choking on me,” Keishin whispered, though even that sounded loud.

At his words, Takeda’s fingers tightened on Keishin’s hips and his breath became ragged pants against Keishin’s skin.

“Yes, senpai.”

Keishin had just a moment to see the teasing light in Takeda’s eyes and feel a flush of eager embarrassment rising up his spine before wet heat surrounded his aching erection. The rest of the world disappeared as he became lost to the sensation of Takeda’s lips around him. Takeda knew every weakness to exploit, from the drag of his tongue over that one spot just beneath the crown to the way one hand slid down Keishin’s hips to palm his balls.

The room was now filled with the wet sound of slurping along with Keishin’s gasps. When Takeda worked his mouth down to the base of Keishin’s cock, his throat tightening around the tip, Keishin’s groan was loud and low. His fingers tightened in Takeda’s hair, and he felt Takeda’s moan as a vibration all around his cock. 

Takeda gasped for breath after he finally pulled back, saliva trailing from his lips to Keishin’s dick. It was messy and dirty and Keishin wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen anything so hot. He raised his other hand to cup Takeda’s cheek, his thumb finding Takeda’s lips to smear the saliva across them. Takeda’s tongue darted out, flicking against Keishin’s thumb in a way that had him groaning.

And then, Takeda’s mouth was back on him. With each wet drag, Keishin could feel his release rushing in on him.

“I can’t last much longer,” Keishin gasped.

Rather than pull back, Takeda just swallowed him down again. The clasping warmth was enough to pull Keishin over the edge. His balls drew tight and the pressure that had been building through him released in a great wave. His whole body hummed as his cock spurted his release into Takeda’s eager mouth, sparks dancing in front of his eyes as he stared down in wonder at his lover.

When Takeda finally pulled back and stood up, Keishin didn’t miss the slight wobble in his legs, even as his hand wiped at the mess on his face.

“Should I…?” Keishin asked, barely managing to string together those words but still knowing that he had to look after Takeda as much as Takeda had looked after him.

Takeda stepped in close, hands wrapping around Keishin’s middle, and rested his head against Keishin’s shoulder.

“I…uh…”

At the way Takeda trailed off, Keishin looked down and saw the slight flush rising up in his cheeks. He smiled wolfishly.

“You came from that, huh? Just from having my cock down your throat?”

Takeda’s laugh was a little breathless as he nodded against Keishin’s throat.

“It’s been so long since we…and I just missed…”

Keishin stroked Takeda’s hair and pressed a kiss against his temple.

“Me too. Soon.”

They stayed like that, Keishin’s heart slowly returning to its regular rate, until he heard the creak of the gym door opening out beyond the quiet space of the equipment room. Loud voices carried across the space.

“ _ Boke _ , how could you forget your shoes?” It was unmistakably Kageyama’s surly voice, which could only mean that he was accompanied by…

“I was just thinking about how much fun it is to spike, Stupid Kageyama. And meat buns. Do you think the captain will buy us any today?” Hinata chirped.

“I don’t know, probably,” Kageyama said, before pausing. “Did you forget to close the equipment room door?”

Keishin was suddenly very aware that his pants were still partway down his thighs and that the equipment room smelled of sweat and cum. He shared a panicked look with Takeda as they both sprang back and started to fix their clothes, his heart in his mouth.

“It’s fine,” Keishin heard Hinata say. “If the captain’s buying meat buns we need to hurry. Last time I was running late, Tanaka-senpai ate mine.”

“Sure, whatever. But if anyone asks, I’m going to tell them it was you who didn’t close the door.”

“Fine. Let’s just gooooo,” Hinata whined.

There was the sound of footsteps as the boys walked out, with just a brief pause while one of them turned off the lights. And then it was silence and darkness.

“That was close,” Keishin said, wishing that he had his cigarettes with him. Between the orgasm and the close call he needed a smoke.

“Probably a good reminder why it’s better for us to try to be patient, huh?”

“Probably.”

He gathered up his things and led Takeda out of the gym, waiting on the steps as Takeda locked up.

“Still, it was nice,” Keishin added.

“Nice?” Takeda looked at him over his shoulder as he tucked the key into his pocket. “The blowjob or checking something off your list.”

“Both?”

Already, Keishin could feel his exhaustion returning. It wouldn’t be long until he’d have to get up in the morning and start his whole routine again.

“You should go home to bed,” Takeda said as if he could see how fogged Keishin’s brain was growing.

Keishin nodded sleepily, but before he walked away he claimed Takeda’s lips in another bone-melting, heart-racing kiss.

“We should do this again,” he whispered. “Not the nearly getting caught, but the…well, if we’re living out my fantasies, I have a whole list that involves you and my bed that we should work through.”

“That sounds…nice.” Takeda’s teeth flashed in the night as he smiled and his eyes crinkled. It was enough to make Keishin’s chest feel too full.

“Don’t tease me, sensei.”

“Good night, Ukai-kun,” Takeda said as he walked off back towards the classroom block.

“Good night.” Keishin called after him as he headed towards the gate.

As he walked down the road, sleep tugging at his thoughts, he couldn’t help but smile at the possibilities.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering about Takeda calling Ukai senpai even though Takeda is older, that's purely him letting his boyfriend live out the full fantasy lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at thewesterndoor


End file.
